This invention relates to indolocarbazoles, excluding the N-alkanoylstaurosporine derivatives, isolated from an antibacterial/antifungal complex produced by fermentation of a biologically pure culture of Saccharothrix aerolonigenes subsps. copiosa subsp. nov. SCC 1951, ATCC 53856. The indolocarbazoles of this invention exhibit selective pharmacological activities, for example in cardiovascular disorders, especially anti hypertensive activity, against proliferation of tumor cells, on inflammation as well as on microbial infections such as caused by bacteria or fungi.
Various indolocarbazoles are known. The indolocarbazole, staurosporine (AM-2282) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,297 as having antibiotic activity in yeast and fungi as well as having a therapeutic effect on hypertension, edema and ulcers. The indolocarbazoles, TAN-999 and TAN-1030A isolated from culture broths of Nocardiopsis dassonvillei and Streptomyces sp as well as the N-acetyl derivative of the amino-derivative of TAN-1030A are disclosed by diseases in which the inhibition of protein kinase C is of importance in a warm blooded animal as well as can be employed as medicaments for tumor-inhibition, inflammation-inhibition, immunomodulation and also in preparations for combating bacterial infections, arteriosclerosis, as well as other diseases of the cardiovascular system and of the central nervous system.